the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradey O'Diesel
Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Then in " ", it's revealed before O'Diesel had joined Cartoon World Railway, she had lost both her parents to a tragic accident. Wheres she was still learning how to do her jobs right but then one day when she left to take a small goods train, her Parents were double heading a long train but due to a ignorant signalmen they were switched on the wrong track and sent on a head on collision course with a fast passenger train! The 2 diesels braked hard and at least managed to bring their train to a slower speed, but when the engines collided, they and the lead engine of the passenger train had died. But they were given a memorial in credit to their bravery of trying to reduce the accident from being more serious. O'Diesel was later put into a foster home and while she still worked on their line, she couldn't keep up with all trains and the line closed down. And worst of all she was ridiculed by many bigger diesels during the time on her old home. Afterwards Bradey escaped from the prison and she began to make plans of taking over the world. Then she found herself 2 henchmen: a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, and a diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin. Then later she then joined the Sith. After many trails and tests Bradey reached the rank of Sith Lord and became the Sith's best member. She then made huge plans of taking over the whole world and helping the Sith become supreme rulers. So then so had her own Droid army created and then she created her own Terminator Battle Droid to lead them, "Sargeant Savage" whom she trained in Jedi Arts. Bio Bradey would then make her first appearance in Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined). Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). Bradey also has a huge hatred for the Sith's "Rule of Two". As she believes it's hypocritical to how a Jedi Master and Jedi padawan training works. And believes that if a Sith has a huge amount of power they should keep it to themselves and not train it to others. And believes that following the rule makes Sith weak and that they should serve the Dark Side itself, not politics. And while the Jedi should be destroyed, they shouldn't follow the same trainings that Jedi use in their own training. And also taking note of how her own Master lost, because his apprentice Darth Vader betrayed him. Bradey also took to note that in order for a Sith Apprentice to become the Master, they have to kill the Master. Knowing this, Bradey has never had an interest to taking an apprentice, as she wanted to keep her power in the Dark Side of the Force to herself. Then in " ", Bradey is revealed to have a tragic past as she was ridiculed by bigger diesel engines that worked near her home. And then she lost her parents to a tragic train collision, which is more reason that lead to her turning to the dark side. Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon gets 2 deployable droid arms. Main Weaponry * AK-47 assault rifle * AA-12 shotgun * Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber * Red curved-hilt Lightsaber * Red Lightsaber Shoto * Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities '''Gunner Skills: '''Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. '''Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning (colored a very dark purple), and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. (But her Force powers are rivaled greatly by Empress Krone) Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. Piloting Skills: Bradey is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. When she is flying her customized BTD Dogfighter spacecraft she can easily take out many targets with ease, and even engage a whole fleet on her own. List of partners/henchmen/accountants * Morack * Sargeant Savage * The Shotgun Gang * Kara List of Dragons * Firebomb (A Monstrous Nightmare) * Lavatooth (A Gronckle) * Earthdrill (A Whispering Death) * Spix (A Deadly Nadder) * Cameel (A Changewing) Trivia *Bradey O'Diesel will make her appearance in * Gallery Bradey_O'Diesel_(equine_form).png|Bradey's Unicorn form Bradey_O'Diesel_(with_her_AA-12).png|Bradey with her AA-12 shotgun Bradey_O'Diesel_(with_her_Ak).png|Bradey with her AK-47 Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Selfish Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Provokers Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Bombers Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Crime Lords Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Delusional Characters Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pilots Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones